Hot beverage containers have traditionally been constructed of two materials: wax-coated paper and polystyrene. Although both products have received wide spread implementation by fast food restaurants and consumers, they each have their own specialized draw-backs which have yet to be overcome.
Polystyrene is an excellent insulator, and because of its unique moldability, can be formed into a myriad of different shapes and sizes. Unfortunately, however, polystyrene is neither easily recyclable nor biodegradable, and must be disposed in a sanitary landfill. Landfills have become extremely expensive to use and are rapidly being filled to capacity. Polystyrene can also be incinerated, but this disposal method requires a significant amount of environmental safeguards because of the toxic fumes polystyrene emits while burning.
Wax-covered paper products have been used in beverage containers for years, and have increasingly been replacing polystyrene as the material of choice. This material is generally recyclable, and is more readily degraded by environmental exposure than polystyrene. Unfortunately, because of its low insulation qualities, containers made of this material are very difficult to handle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a food and beverage container which provides adequate insulation for comfortable handling, but which is generally friendly to the environment. Such a container must be inexpensive, so as to be a cost effective substitute for either paper or polystyrene alternatives.